Melancholy in Threes
by Fatherz
Summary: Altaverse: "We're in the same class again." She propped her chin atop of her hand with a haughty expression etched on her face. Nothing has changed of her demeanor since I last saw her. "So this is how it is. I'm very relieved."
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu". Tanigawa Nagaru does, so go and thank him. This fanfic was written for fun.

* * *

_**Melancholy in Threes**_

_A Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu fanfic by Fatherz_

**Prologue**

* * *

Nothing felt out of the ordinary for me when I first stepped into senior high school. To be honest though, my belief in the extraordinary was long since dispelled. Perhaps it started when I never believed in Santa Claus? In any case, my belief in the existence aliens, time-travelers, espers, and other such paranormal beings also withered away with age. Reality and the laws of physics were so hard to go against. I've consigned myself to the impossibility of their existence and surrendered to the life of normality.

It was not so surprising then to expect an uneventful school term in North High. North High, by the way, is the local high school I got myself in. It was quite unfortunate that said school is situated on top of a steep hill, which I would probably traverse for the next three years of my life. Depressing indeed but quite a normal, if a bit inconvenient, situation in the grand scheme of things.

School started with the mandatory entrance ceremony with the mandatory school official making the mandatory long winded speech that put the entire auditorium to a mandatory involuntary slumber. I promise this would be the last time I made judicious use of the word "mandatory". By the way, some of those students with half-lidded eyes and full blown yawns on their faces either came from my former junior high, or are friends of mine. Again, no surprise in the normality there.

Soon the ceremony ended and the entire student body proceeded to their respective classrooms with my room being class 1-5. Upon entering the room, I recognized a couple of faces from my middle school days. One such person waved me over to sit in the adjacent chair, to which I complied. It was surprising to find such person of high academic caliber attending this school, but I guess I was also relieved to have a familiar face around. Before I can open my mouth to catch up on old times, the homeroom teacher entered the room.

Like any usual first homeroom meeting of the school term, the homeroom teacher, Okabe-sensei, began his self-introduction with a smile plastered to his face. He went on some drivel about handball, which I didn't bother listening to. Then came the obligatory "introduce-yourself-to-the-class" routine. In a break from tradition, which hardly registered in my mind, Okabe-sensei asked the person in my right hand side at the front row to begin first. The introduction then proceeded to the person beside the first one, and when it reached the end of the row, it would then be the turn of the next row. The procedure basically zig-zagged across the room until it reach the last person in the back row.

Introductions were pretty much mundane, with my new classmates announcing names, their old schools, and other trivial stuff. A few injected a bit of spice in their introduction, while others that tried and failed to lift the atmosphere. In any case, I decided for a short, concise greeting, preferably without having myself embarrassed in front of class. It doesn't really matter if said introduction would probably have the entire classroom not remember my name for the next couple of months. Having finished the necessary procedure, I sat myself down and glanced at the person beside me, who decided to slightly mirror my introduction.

"Same thing... I came from the same middle school."

Having known this person in my last year of middle school, I sat in silence throughout all this, since there wasn't a point to the redundancy of learning these tidbits. Still, I kept an eye on my seatmate as SHE continued with HER introduction. You heard me, this person sitting beside me, whom I've known for the better part of last year, is a girl.

"My name is Sasaki. I hope we'll all get along very well this year."

She ended her short introduction with a slight bow. The introduction itself was perhaps a bit rude for not having her family name mentioned. Then again, the teacher probably has a student list with complete names of class 1-5 stashed on top of the desk. What was the point of these introductions if all the teacher would bother learning about us is a student's name anyway? In any case, it seems Okabe-sensei didn't care much for that and called for the next person. I took this time to chat with Sasaki for a bit.

I tilted my head towards her with a casual smile that she was perhaps already familiar with.

"We're in the same class again."

She propped her chin atop of her hand with a haughty expression etched on her face. Nothing has changed of her demeanor since I last saw her.

"So this is how it is. I'm very relieved."

As introductions proceeded to the rest of the class, Sasaki and I engaged in conversation on topics ranging from what we both did after graduating middle school to why we ended up in North High. I had some high expectations that she would've chosen a private high school. I guess I assumed wrong.

Everything up to this point more or less held a sense of regularity. Though it was surprising to see Sasaki in this school, the initial shock value subsided rather quickly when reason was applied to her presence here. Apparently, her parents allowed Sasaki the freedom to choose which high school she wanted to enter, which is more than I can say about my parent's faith in my academic pursuits. They've hinted to me quite a bit about attending cram school, but I digress. With Sasaki's studious approach on her studies and her intellect, I'm sure it wouldn't matter which high school she would come from; she'd be able to get in those universities with high academic standards.

As our conversation moved on to more esoteric subjects, I happened to catch a glimpse of Okabe-sensei giving the two of us a reproachful look. It seems that introductions haven't finished yet and the teacher expected us to at least have the courtesy of listening to the other students. My face flushed in embarrassment at that, and quite a few male students were glancing in my direction as well. What? Is there something on my face?

Anyway, I made eye contact with Sasaki and, although I possessed no latent telepathic abilities, she understood my intention. It seemed our conversation would have to be postponed for a while, to resume perhaps either after everyone was done with introductions or at lunch time, whichever time was more convenient.

By this time, the routine introduction eventually ended up at the person behind me. Now, I cannot stress enough how things, so far, were very ordinary. This includes the opening statement of a girl's voice behind me.

"My name is Suzumiya Haruhi. I graduated from East Junior High."

So far so good, I guess. My eyes were fixed towards the front of the room in the direction where the teacher sat. Still embarrassed by the silent reprimand Okabe-sensei gave, I decided to avoid his gaze for a while and glanced at the girl behind me in the middle of her introductions.

The girl in question, with long black hair framing a cute face, had a determined look on her. She seemed like any regular beauty, albeit more serious and self-assured than any girl her age. She's a bit like Sasaki, in some respect, though the comparison felt weak with her as my only basis. But I'm quite sure of this, while Sasaki kept her confidence in a somewhat aloof demeanor, Suzumiya Haruhi seemed like a girl who doesn't care to show her attitude to the world.

This may be the last time I'd get to say this, but it never once entered my head that Suzumiya Haruhi was anything out of the ordinary. Until she uttered those next words, that is.

"I don't have interest in ordinary people. If anyone here is an alien, time traveler, slider, or esper, please come see me! That is all."

And that's when all my preconceived notions of what is commonplace shattered.

Ladies and gentlemen, reality has left the building.

**End Prologue**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** This fic was inspired from a comic panel pic depicting Sasaki sitting behind Kyon instead of Haruhi, which I used the conversation in it as material. Kudos to 'Kyouko' for the original plot and 'Pansy Fujiwara' for making that pic. You can find said pic in the SOS-dan wiki.

Of course, I realized that Sasaki in that situation alone would be kinda boring, I guess. So I took liberties in changing the situation a bit. Haruhi and Sasaki... in the same school as Kyon. Early conflict much? Oh well, let the games begin.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu". Tanigawa Nagaru does, so go and thank him. This fanfic was written for fun.

* * *

**Melancholy in Threes**

_A Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu fanfic by Fatherz_

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The trek downhill from North High was a welcome respite from the earlier sweat drenched, uphill battle to beat the school bell. The late afternoon was gracious enough to provide less glaring rays of sunlight with the occasional mild breezes in between. However, the journey downhill was perhaps just as slow as the uphill one. Why is that you ask? Well, for one thing, school has drained my body (and mind) of all its precious energy. The desire to go home and lie in bed wasn't motivation enough to pump my legs faster, even with the assistance of gravity. Not even restoring my calories would help in revitalizing this burnt out husk of a human being. Okay, perhaps I was exaggerating quite a bit, but there are other reasons too.

"That sure was an interesting introduction huh, Kyon?"

That's the other reason. Currently, Sasaki is matching my pace as I headed towards my home. Being the gentleman that I am towards my middle school classmate and current friend, I thought it would be considerate if I slowed my pace down. It's not like my house is going anywhere.

By the way, the name Kyon, if it isn't obvious enough, is my name. Not my real one of course, but a nickname my aunt gave to me. Unfortunate events, perpetrated by my own little sister, have conspired to have this accursed name spread to my various circle of friends, including Sasaki here.

There was no question on whose introduction Sasaki was refering to. Haruhi Suzumiya's quip about aliens, time travellers, and espers certainly turned more than a few heads towards her direction. Mine were already riveted to her, but that didn't stop the long haired beauty from glaring at me.

Sasaki giggled at me then, as she is doing right now.

"I can't help it. You were gawking at her. It's been awhile since I saw you get that look."

What look?

A calculating smile crept into her short hair framed face. As I recalled, during the time I spent in junior high with her, Sasaki would do this particular mannerism and followed through it with a lengthy explanation that would send any ordinary person reeling in information overload. Thankfully, my time spent with her last year prepared me for these eye-opening revelations.

"Usually, you'd have that listless look on your face."

Well, that's already a given. You only know me too well, Sasaki. And as I recall, you were partly the reason I've been somewhat indifferent to this mundane world.

Sasaki held her hands up in a placating manner, though the smile on her face told me that my sarcasm was not ill-received.

"I realized that, and I apologize for it..."

She held up a finger against her cheek in deep thought, her eyes twinkled in anticipation as she probably formulated the next words she would say.

"...But I do recall a time when you gave your opinion about the existence of aliens, or doing impossible things like walking through walls and that sort of stuff. We debated about it for quite a while, and whenever the argument reached its end, you'd end up speechless with your mouth hanging open. That's your look I'm talking about."

Ah, true enough. I never could win against Sasaki in any argument during middle school. I don't hold any grudges about it though. I merely nodded in agreement to Sasaki's analysis, thus urging her to continue.

"However, the context in this case is different. While you originally held onto the belief of aliens, and then had it turned upside down with logic; this time your preset conceptions based on said logic were reversed. In other words, you were startled out of your conditioned state by an unknown element, and that is your usual response to it."

Let me point out that my belief wasn't solidified in the first place anyway. And you seem to be reading into Haruhi Suzumiya and myself too much to treat her as an 'unknown element' to my experimental 'control group'. And finally, I must point this out... I don't feel comfortable with being treated as a guinea pig for Pavlovian conditioning.

Sasaki burst into a ripple of restrained giggles. Perhaps it was the result of my last jibe on an otherwise serious (from another person's point of view, anyway) discussion.

"Okay then, let's end this discussion here for now."

Sasaki turned her head away and looked straight ahead, a hint of a smile already fading away into a strangely melancholic gaze. I wonder what could've prompted such a mood? Sasaki then started to mumble something almost incoherent, though I did manage to hear parts of what she said.

"...a bit like you."

Huh? Come again?

"Nevermind. It's nothing." She dismissed my inquiry with a wave of her hand. Though I was a bit curious, I did not press the issue any further.

The walk downhill passed by in companionable silence, until we went our separate ways upon reaching the fork on the road. Sasaki waved goodbye, which I reciprocated, then went on her way. No promises of seeing each other again tomorrow were made. I should know from experience.

Sasaki never misses a single day of school.

--

The next day of school saw a change in the atmosphere, though I can't really say it's for the better. For one thing, Sasaki was not yet here. I guess I was a bit too early in coming to class. A few other students milled around the classroom doing whatever strikes their fancy.

That wasn't the reason for the strange feeling that something wasn't right, however.

You see, the yesterday's eccentric behaviour of one Haruhi Suzumiya was, strangely enough, subdued today. One would think that this long tressed, ponytail bound beauty currently sitting quietly behind me is a normal, cute girl.

Instinct was a defense mechanism of the animal world against any sort of danger. When humanity went down from the trees (or whatever theory you want to uphold), the human intellect and rationality overtook intuition.

So when my rational mind took in the calm appearance of Haruhi Suzumiya, my proximity to her, the absence of Sasaki, and my current lack of any other friend in this classroom, I logically concluded that it was safe to talk to her. I was also reminded of the conversation I had with Sasaki yesterday, and so I wanted to confirm a few things with this girl.

Perhaps I should have taken in the silence as a bad sign.

In any case, the time for regrets have passed. I have, in essence, crossed the Rubicon. My mouth was already open before I could think through what I was supposed to say.

"Hey."

My approach towards her was casual. It was neither offensive, nor detached with just a hint of inquisitiveness.

"The stuff you said in your intro, how much of it was serious?"

Unfortunately, the Walls of Haruhi won't just crumble with a mere seven days march around its perimeter, which is to say the casual approach prompted a more defensive reaction.

"What 'stuff in my intro?'"

"The stuff about the aliens and all that."

From that point on, the conversation (if it can be called that) degenerated into a word bashing spree with me as the unfortunate pinata. The relatively one-way exchange ended with me stuttering an apology so quick that it defied the speed of neural synapses firing.

The silence that drawled out after that episode was even more disconcerting. Along with the sympathetic stares from the rest of the students present, it made for a really stressful atmosphere.

What is wrong with you people? Don't tell me you got your kicks out of my expense? This is so not funny! In fact, I'm feeling a tinge of annoyance creeping up my-

"Hey."

"Gah!"

I was so deep in thought then. I never noticed the hand that grasped on my shoulder accompanied by a laid-back greeting. There standing behind me with her hand already retracted in mild surprise from my jumpy reaction was Sasaki.

"Well... you're quite tense today." Sasaki had already composed herself before she took her seat. Once she had situated herself, she followed through her observation with an immediate inquiry.

"Something the matter?"

I snuck a peek at Haruhi Suzumiya to see if my answer to Sasaki's line of questioning would ever provoke a reaction. Afterall, she was entirely the reason for my agitated mood.

It seems I didn't have to worry about anything.

Haruhi, with a deep frown on her face, was giving the classroom window a very hard stare. As if ignorant of the whole world once again. But who knows? Maybe this oddball of a girl actually has a pair of owlish ears? I probably wouldn't put it past her right now.

The lull in the conversation between Sasaki and I perhaps stretched a tad bit too long. And so, to avoid further incurring the wrath of the volatile girl behind me, I opted for a safe answer.

"It's... nothing." I replied at last. It was a rather lame reply at that.

"Sorry." I added in afterthought, as an apology to my earlier behavior.

Hmm... This sounded like the last part of my verbal repartee with THAT girl behind me. However, the difference being was that I was genuinely sorry, and Sasaki, being the genuinely concerned friend, merely waved off the apology.

"It's okay, Kyon. It's not like you scared me to death anyway. I'd find a harder time forgiving you for that." Sasaki's light hearted banter ended with slight grin, and I found myself smiling in amusement as well.

Having already forgotten the incident with Haruhi Suzumiya, we went on to converse in our 'normal' topics, until eventually, Sasaki reached a point in the discussion strangely not oriented on any abstruse subject matter.

"Say Kyon... Is it okay for me to ask a favor of you?"

A favor, huh? I don't think I've ever heard of Sasaki asking any favors from me.

"Sure. Depends on the favor though."

"Well, I was wondering if you'd mind bringing along your bike some time next week."

Lug along that thing uphill? Sounds like a lot of work. I did not voice out these opinions to Sasaki, though.

"What for?" I asked instead.

"If you must know, I was planning to attend cram school for this year as well."

I immediately understood her intentions when Sasaki mentioned cram school. During junior high, Sasaki would ride with me on my bike on the way there. She was, coincidently, the only person I knew from my middle school who also attended cram school then. Perhaps it was the reason she's my friend in the first place? What a strange string of coincidences then.

"Kyon, why don't you attend cram school this year too? It'd be just like old times."

"Hmm... I'll think about it."

In actuality, I didn't need to think about it. I've had my fill of cram school to last a lifetime. Though if my mother started to nag about my grades again, I don't think I would have any choice on the matter.

Still, it was fine by me to help a friend in need. Sasaki did contribute a bit to my grades back in junior high afterall, so this would be a reasonable payback.

I agreed to her request, though Sasaki looked like she had some reservations regarding this arrangement.

"Is it really okay for you? From the looks of it, I don't think you'll have any plans to attend cram school. Won't it be too much of a bother?"

Ah, darn it. Sasaki read me out too well. I began to stutter a half-baked argument, hoping she wouldn't feel guilty about it. Though, I mentally asked myself why I was so insistent in pursuing this matter.

"Well, you've helped me out a lot back in junior high. You can just consider this as my way of making things even between us."

Even though I spouted out that remark with a completely straight face, I couldn't help but feel like I'll once more lose in this exchange of words.

Sasaki once again had that calculating smirk paired with that glimmer in her eyes. At this point, I don't know what's going on in her mind. Seriously, must she make things so complicated? I braced myself for the knock-out blow which will probably come in a form of a concisely thought out explanation.

"Alright. If it is fine with you..." Sasaki held out her hands towards me, almost like in gesture of a handshake. An uncharacteristically gentle smile was engraved on her face as she continued what she was saying.

"... Then I accept your gracious offer."

I dumbly looked at her cream colored hand in slack jawed surprise at the unexpected response. My hand clasped Sasaki's involuntarily as my thoughts went astray. I seriously thought that Sasaki would drawl this out into another lengthy rhetoric.

Perhaps I didn't notice it until now, but it seems Sasaki has changed a bit since middle school. Even our conversation yesterday felt like it would have gone on longer, and yet Sasaki ended it at a premature point. Was it her way of simplifying things for me, possibly empathizing with my difficulty in keeping up with her intellectual pace?

It was unfortunate that this question will be left unanswered for now because my musings and our conversation were soon interrupted by the arrival of Okabe-sensei. However, Sasaki was able to get a few last words out.

"I'm very glad Kyon. You are still the kind person I remember. You haven't changed a bit."

I didn't get a chance to answer her back. The class already rose from their seats and proceeded with bowing and greeting the teacher. However, I gained a measure of understanding in Sasaki's words. Indeed, the more things change, the more they stay the same.

The rest of the day proceeded as usual. Nevertheless, the pleasant feeling from Sasaki's praise stayed with me throughout the entire day.

**End Chapter 1**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I am not Tanigawa Nagaru, so forgive me if I skip on some of the conversations between Haruhi and Kyon. I don't like to copy the light novel narrations word for word either, so I settled for creating my own narration of Kyon's point of view. I'll still try to make canon conversations accurate though.

A review from **_KeRose_** addressed an issue regarding the characterization of Sasaki. I tried to base it a bit from Itsuki, but I winged most of the rest. The most difficult part in Sasaki's conversation is her intellectual musings, which I must confess far exceed my own intellect. Tanigawa Nagaru must've done a lot of research, so there's just no comparison. Hence my decision to introduce some change in Sasaki and downplaying her rhetoric, at least in front of Kyon. I hope I didn't disappoint and turn her OOC.

The review from **_the grey mage_** addressed certain issues as well, many of which will be revealed in due time. As for anything else, I hope this chapter can provide the beginnings of it.

My thanks also go to **_Kalrak_** and **_Quinbin_** for their reviews.

**PS:** I don't know if this will turn into a Sasaki/Kyon romance fic. It's still a mystery, and I'm not much of a romance writer anyway.

**PSS:** If there are followers of Haruhi-ism here, then you could say I'm for Sasaki-ism. If there's a Church of Sasaki out there, I'd gladly worship there. Haha...

On the other hand, if there isn't one, I'd gladly establish one myself! Bwahahaha!

**PSSS:** Does Sasaki even have a last name? I can't believe that such a crucial character doesn't get one! Then again... so does Tsuruya-san. And Kyon's sister.


End file.
